


Virtues

by ThoughtsCascade



Series: Sins and Virtues [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Constrained Writing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season One Team - Freeform, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: Everyone, in their own way, is virtuous.





	

Chastity didn’t have a difficult time of it. He had nobler pursuits. It was positively easy to wait until marriage. Even then, he really only indulged for his wife. There were other indulgenced, a fine herb or glass of wine. And he had wanted to be a rabbi. While Judaism never forbid fornication for rabbi, focusing on both religious studies and science left little time for anything else. Then he got old enough the desire he had faded. By the time he joined the ship, it was almost the last thing on his mind (the only reason it wasn’t dead last was the occasional thought from his partner, easy enough to ignore). His self control never failed him.

Temperance, admittedly, didn’t have as much to tempt him as many others present. He was underage, there wasn’t any illicit substances he could get his hands on in a mostly heroic team. Still, he’d never really had the desire. It would kill his mom, to see him go down that path. Everyone already had low expectations, from a black high school football player. So he’d never tried anything. He’d had a 4.0 to maintain and a sport to excel in. And now, he had an example to set. A hero to be.

Patience could, admittedly, be gruff at times. But she was always open to talk. She had almost become the ship’s counselor, in a way. The glue. She would comfort people on the bad nights (they all had bad nights), without complaint. Just as easily, she could put up with criminals who never said what they meant, and boys crushing on a woman with a soulmate. She listened to it all, helped everyone easily. She could deal with any and every problem her friends had. And she did. This patience also extended to the battlefield. She could lie in wait, motionless, for hours. Waiting for her target. However, she preferred to not think of that side of the coin. The reason she was a hero, after all, was that it was so much easier to focus on the good things.

Diligence kept everyone on their toes. He questioned every plan made. He was always looking to improve something, be it plans, team dynamics, efficiency and weapons, or something else entirely. He hated it when he was left out of plans. With nothing to do, he grew restless. He was the team member always open to spar, despite being perhaps most disadvantaged, with no powers, no weapon suited to spars, less muscle, and no formal training. Yet, even if it was directly after a mission, and he was still bloody and bruised, he would accept any offers to spar. His body and mind were always, if not at work, at least constantly in motion.

Charity was always giving. Her attention, her possessions, everything she had. She’d been alive lifetimes, each time starting out again with nothing. As a result, physical trinkets meant next to nothing to her. If asked for anything, be it a favor, an object, or the clothes off her back, she would relinquish it easily, unquestioningly. She gave up the life she was living for her soulmate, every single time. She would give up her job, everything she owned, her family at times, just to keep him happy.

Kindness was constantly smiling, at everyone he ever saw. He lived to spread joy. All he wanted was to leave the world a better place. His greatest wish was that no one would ever feel as upset as he had when his fiancee died. He didn’t want anyone to ever feel unloved or like they simply couldn’t bear to keep living. He wanted everyone to always feel welcome, the way he never quite had as a child. He had been able to work past it, but he knew that many others couldn’t. As a hero, it was his job to help anyone and everyone he could, no matter who they were, what they did, or how anyone or anything tried to stop him.

Humility was often underestimated. He used one of the oldest tricks there was. He surrounded himself with scarily capable people, to the point everyone felt inferior to them. Then, no one even spared him a glance. He never mentioned his experience, and soon enough everyone forgot about it, underestimated him. The only flaw in this was he occasionally fooled himself, so infrequently did he prove his prowess. He didn’t understand going around, bragging about skills. Even his partner only bragged about the obvious, keeping many talents hidden. He was good at some things, but knew that everyone had their own individual strengths and weaknesses.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. As said. 
> 
> Martin=Chastity (I mean, seeing as he had to literally tell himself to pay more attention to his wife...demi or ace, anyone?)  
> Jax= Temperance (He's a good kid.)  
> Sara=Patience (I think I explained this well within the writing?)  
> Len=Diligence (He gets /bored/ when things are too easy.)  
> Kendra= Charity (Once again, probably one I'm less satisfied with. I just need practice with her in general, honestly.)  
> Ray=Kindness (Honestly probably the most obvious one. The first I thought of, anyways.)  
> Mick=Humility (I know I said he shows most of the sins. Likewise, he doesn't really show the virtues. This seemed the best fit, seeing as a lot of other people in his position probably wouldn't be content with the team constantly considering him a burden, etc.)
> 
> I found a list about the most to least sinful of the Seven sins, and went down the list for the other fic, then looped back around for the corresponding virtues in this list.
> 
> Concrit welcome again, same author note as before applies, etc. Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
